Censored/Uncensored Game
The Censored/Uncensored Game is a bonus feature that appears on the Drawn Together Season One DVD. A line is given, and the viewer must decide if the line aired on television as given (uncensored), or if it had to be altered significantly or deleted (censored). Some of the censored lines appear intact in the extended DVD version of the episode. The game contains a few bugs; some lines are listed as uncensored that never appeared on television, while others are listed as censored that appeared virtually intact. (See The game below.) Getting at least 11 of the 19 questions correct unlocks a hidden feature, a prank phone call by Jeser and Silverstein to their agent regarding the royalties they are to receive for the DVD audio commentaries. The game 1'. 'Captain Hero: "I'd nail any one of these broads like the son of God to the cross..." *Answer: Censored. *Source: Deleted line from "Hot Tub". In the aired version, the line is changed to "I'd stick and stir any one of these broads." *Appears on DVD: No. 2'. 'Foxxy: "Then a man and a woman do a special hug, which can feel good depending on the size of the man's hands consensually wrapped around your neck." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 3'''. '''Captain Hero: "Sorry, Clara, but your vagina is dead meat... flaps." *Answer: Censored. *Source: Deleted line from "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". In the aired version, the word "flaps" is changed to "curtains". *Appears on DVD: No. 4'. 'Clara: "Then I'd have his gay blood on my hands, and, well, you know, that's not such a good thing." *Answer: Censored. *Source: Unknown. *Appears on DVD: No. 5'. 'Toot: "Just stick it in me already, even if you're just looking for a place to pee." *Answer: Censored. *Source: Deleted line from "Hot Tub". In the aired version, the phrase "even if you're just looking for a place to pee" is removed. *Appears on DVD: Yes. 6'''. '''Foxxy: "Foxxy Love played at the Special Olympics, and those kids have hearts as big as their oversized foreheads." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "The Other Cousin". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 7'''. '''Clara: "She was more useless than a Mexican in a work-ethic powered car." *Answer: Censored. *Source: Deleted line from "Dirty Pranking No. 2". In the aired version, the phrase "in a work-ethic powered car" is removed. *Appears on DVD: No. 8'''. '''Clara: "She was more useless than a Mexican." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Dirty Pranking No. 2". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 9'. 'Spanky: "And now we've arrived at the most important rose ceremony since the Jews voted to crucify our Lord and savior." *Answer: Censored. *Source: Deleted line from "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". *Appears on DVD: No. 10. Toot: "There's lots of ways to make a baby. There's kissing, there's sex, and there's finding one in the dumpster after the prom." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: Unknown. Despite the fact that the answer is given as "Uncensored", the line did not appear in any episode. *Appears on DVD: No. 11. Clara: "I mean, Father would never allow me to birth a black woman's child." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 12. Foxxy: "We'll always have Paris. Which is what we called it when I smashed his penis with a lead model of the Eiffel Tower." *Answer: Censored. *Source: "Requiem for a Reality Show". Despite the fact that the answer is given as "Censored", the line appeared on television completely intact. *Appears on DVD: Yes. 13. Captain Hero: "I don't speak Blackanese". *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Terms of Endearment". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 14. Spanky: "Well, that's just dangerous. As dangerous as denying the Holocaust, or slavery, or the playful advances of your shop teacher." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Terms of Endearment". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 15. Captain Hero: "I guess it goes without saying, I wasn't about to sling some yogurt on an unconscious woman's feet." *Answer: Censored. *Source: "Terms of Endearment". Despite the fact that the answer is given as "Censored", the line appeared on television completely intact. *Appears on DVD: Yes. 16. Clara: "Really? That's how people get tumors? I thought Jesus gave people tumors for marrying outside their race." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Terms of Endearment". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 17. Captain Hero: "Boy, those Muslims are kooky. Have you read that Koran? It's mostly knock-knock jokes." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Dirty Pranking No. 2". *Appears on DVD: Yes. 18. Clara: "What do you people like to be called again? Mammy, Topsy, Shvartza, African-American?" *Answer: Censored. *Source: Deleted line from "Hot Tub". In the aired version, the list of names is changed to "Mammy, Moolie, Topsy, Schwoogie". *Appears on DVD: No. 19. Xandir: "Thanks to anorexia, everyone's a winner." *Answer: Uncensored. *Source: "Requiem for a Reality Show". In the episode, though the joke remains intact, the exact wording is changed; Xandir suggests that Toot try anorexia, to which Ling-Ling replies, "Everybody wins". *Appears on DVD: Yes. Category: Gags